


Компромисс

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Почти чёрная радужка в десяти сантиметрах над ним казалась Клаусу бездной, до краёв наполненной его личным Ужасом.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 4





	Компромисс

Пальцы перебирали бахрому цвета золота на подушках, привезённых отцом откуда-то из экзотической заграницы. Клаус подтягивал петли к самому лицу и улыбался каждый раз, когда удавалось поймать в них слабые искры отраженного света.

— Клаус?

Заворожённый, он сплетал их в косы, завязывал узелки, пропускал сквозь пальцы и от невесомых прикосновений нитей к нежной коже по спине пробегали мурашки.

— Клаус!

Парень вскинул голову и хлопнул ресницами. Над ним стоял Диего.  
— Мы с Лютером и девочками собираемся в пончиковую. Пойдёте с нами?

Приподнявшись на одной руке он сел на диване, потянулся и зевнул. Галстук съехал набок, рубашка выбилась из брюк, а ботинки с пиджаком были брошены где-то в неопределенном углу гостиной.

Так вот почему ему удалось выспаться после очередной тренировки — в Академии выдалось редкое ленивое воскресенье. Даже ломота в теле от неудобной позы не могла испортить блаженное настроение, а кофе и пончики стали бы идеальным продолжением утра.

— Ну так как? Пойдёте?  
— Я бы…  
«С радостью» собирался продолжить Клаус, но осекся от короткого взгляда Бена, брошенного поверх книги. Брат сидел на диване напротив и лениво покачивал носком ботинка.  
— Я останусь. Тренировка была жутко утомительной, лучше отдохну.

Диего пожал плечами.  
— А ты, Бен?  
— Я тоже останусь, — захлопнул книгу и растянул губы в ангельской улыбке. — Чтоб Клаусу не было одиноко.  
— Ну и ладно, — Диего обернулся на пороге зала. — Вам что взять? Тебе, Клаус, как обычно, с апельсиновым джемом. А тебе?  
— С заварным кремом.  
— Замётано! Эй, ребят, погнали! Эти двое остаются, — крикнул Второй, убегая в направлении кухни, и оставил братьев вдвоём.

В зале повисла гнетущая тишина.

Клаус опустил глаза на бахрому подушки и нервно дёрнул за нитку, вытягивая её из стройного ряда таких же золотоволосых сестёр.

— Тренировка была настолько жуткой, что ты даже до комнаты своей не дошёл, да?

Четвёртый вжал голову в плечи. Он знал, что Бен больше не улыбается. Смотрит на него строго, пальцами сжимает корешок книги и почти не сдерживает раздражение.  
— Да, — с трудом оторвал язык от нёба. — Накануне были похороны и все призраки на ушах стояли. Ни минуты не отдохнул.  
— Я ждал те…  
— Я знаю, — перебил и зажмурился. — Прости.

Тихий шорох подушек и неслышные шаги. Холодные пальцы схватили его за подбородок и резко подняли лицо. Этот жест означал, что ему нужно открыть глаза, и Клаус повиновался.  
— Не делай так больше. И не ври мне.

Почти чёрная радужка в десяти сантиметрах над ним казалась Клаусу бездной, до краёв наполненной его личным Ужасом.  
— Хорошо.

Бен кивнул, соскользнул пальцами по напряжённой шее брата, вжал кадык. Потянул за галстук.  
— Они проторчат в пончиковой несколько часов. Нельзя упускать такой шанс, ты согласен?  
— Конечно, — уняв дрожь, он накрыл ладонью пальцы брата. Улыбнулся устало и вымученно. — Нельзя.  
— Я скажу маме, чтобы не беспокоила нас.

Переложив книгу подмышку и напевая под нос мелодию с позавчерашнего музыкального класса, Бен ушёл в глубину дома, а Клаус босиком и перепрыгивая через ступени кинулся в свою комнату. Больно рухнул коленями об пол перед тумбочкой, покрытой наклейками и исписанной цветными фломастерами.

— Ну же, оставалось ведь… Должно было быть ещё.

Следуя за одной этой мыслью, он со стуком вытаскивал ящик за ящиком, почти срывая каждый с направляющих. Зарывался пальцами в хлам и мусор, брелки, фантики и выдранные из блокнота листы, пока не нашёл тот самый пакетик. Три таблетки — как спасательный круг за секунду до прыжка с мыса отчаяния. И никакой истерики. Ему уже не страшно тонуть. Не страшно от шагов за дверью и от щелчка замка.

Ему совсем не страшно. Клаусу всё равно.

В губы впечатался требовательный поцелуй и он ответил, обхватил руками шею брата. Бен действительно ждал всю ночь. Он стянул галстук и, пробежавшись пальцами по ключицам Четвёртого, стянул с плеч пыльную рубашку. Отстранился лишь на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы заметить, что лицо Клауса раскраснелось, губы блестели, а зрачки казались огромными дырами.

— Ты обдолбался.  
— И что? — Повёл плечом и моргнул. Опять потянулся к брату, обхватил щеки ладонями.  
— Ты знаешь, что мне это не нравится.  
— Мне тоже много чего не нравится, Бенни. Давай будем считать это… компромиссом?  
— Компромиссом, говоришь?

Что-то в интонации брата напрягло, испугало, ударилось о черепную коробку и растворилось в черноте. Бен тем временем бесцеремонно стащил с него брюки и подпихнул к кровати. Повалил, оказался сверху и зажал его ноги между своими, быстрее, чем Клаус успел выдохнуть.

— Что…? Что ты делаешь?  
— Иду на компромисс.

Струящееся, переливающееся всеми цветами убежище развалилось. Стена из тумана за которой он прятался, истончилась. Наркотики сыграли злую шутку выкрутив животный страх на максимальный уровень.  
— Нет, нет, нет, пожал…

Ладонь брата легла на рот, зажимая. Не давая продолжить. И Клаус царапал её ногтями, пытаясь вырваться, и беспомощно наблюдал, как другой рукой брат расстегнул последние пуговицы на своей домашней рубашке.

Два щупальца сразу же обвились вокруг запястий, резко рванули и завели руки за голову. Четвёртый всхлипнул и вжался в кровать. Он почти перестал дышать, когда брат отвёл руку от его губ и царапнул по щеке.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты пытаешься сбежать в волшебную страну. А тебе не нравлюсь я такой. Всё ведь по-честному? — Выдохнул в губы. — И не смей закрывать глаза.

Клаус запрокинул голову, шаря потерянным взглядом по потолку. Он отчаянно пытался вернуться в беспечность опьянения, но напрасно.

Закусил губу.

Он мог бы побороться с Беном, но Ужас был парню не по зубам. Нужно просто перетерпеть: дыхание на шее, дорожки, расчерчиваемые прохладными пальцами на груди, касание щупальца, нырнувшего под поясницу и заставившего выгнуть поясницу.

Клаус несколько раз стукнул зубами, а Бен улыбнулся. Медленно, предвкушая. Запустил пальцы в волосы, сжал мягкие взъерошенные кудри и прижался к покорно открывшемуся рту.

Он больше не сопротивлялся, не пытался ударить или оттолкнуть. Четвёртый должен был сделать так давно, в самый первый раз, когда Бен… Может быть, тогда всё было иначе? Но сейчас Клаусу оставалось лишь послушно отвечать на поцелуи и игнорировать прикосновения, в которых неуправляемая нежность срывалась в грубость.

Стук пряжки, свист молнии, шуршание улетевших на пол брюк, шелест фольги — всё терялось в звуке скольжения щупалец. Одни по-прежнему сжимали запястья, другие скользили по бёдрам и оплетали ноги, как слепцы на ощупь исследовали безропотное тело. И пусть пока Бен использовал щупальца для удержания брата и позволял им лишь сдержанные ласки, втайне он надеялся, что однажды Клаус сам его попросит о большем. Так будет проще для них обоих.

Но пока что обладать братом мог только он.

— Освободи руки, — Клаус облизнул губы. — Мне всё равно не справиться с тобой.

И щупальца, помедлив, ослабили хватку, отпустили запястья. Проползли по рукам, вызывая смешанное чувство из щекотки и отвращения. Клаус уперся в плечи брата, когда тот без предупреждения толкнулся вперёд. Зажмурился, всхлипнул и запрокинул голову.

Наконец-то.

Полыхнуло жаром и вещества в крови за секунду сожгли связь с реальностью.

Шёпот брата обрывался прежде, чем Клаус успевал расслышать, что тот говорит. Он сам выгибался навстречу и подмахивал бёдрами, или щупальца, как искусные кукловоды дёргали за нужные нити? Он кусал губы или кусали его? Всё вокруг перестало иметь значение, перестало даже просто быть. Он растворялся в толчках — резких вперёд и плавных, медленных назад — и потерялся совсем, когда темп сломался, ускорился и выбил из него последние обрывки мыслей. Слабый стук изголовья кровати о стену и влажные шлепки переплелись со стонами и вскриками, и всё вдруг оборвалось.

Клаус почувствовал дрожь, но не свою, а брата. И каждого его щупальца. Ещё один поцелуй, касание губ к влажной от пота шее и довольное «Тебе же нравится», пробившееся через радужную завесу на сознании. Он был рад, что сейчас чувствует лишь пустоту и боялся момента, когда он протрезвеет.

— Я люблю тебя, Клаус.  
— И я люблю тебя, брат.

Слова впечатались в закрывшуюся за Беном дверь.

Четвёртый вытащил из-под себя одеяло, завернулся. Зажмурился и сжался в комок, будто эта поза могла удержать его душу, разрывающуюся на части.

«Я люблю тебя, брат. Никогда тебя не оставлю».

Четыре года назад он сказал эти слова Бену, потерянному после исчезновения Пятого. Четыре года назад он позволил брату поцеловать себя, не придав значения этому жесту и не подозревая, что он навсегда изменит жизни их обоих. Как он упустил момент, когда нежная привязанность брата, переросла в непреклонное желание обладать его телом? Как так произошло, что ему спокойнее было проводить ночи в склепе с призраками, чем на расстоянии пары дверей от комнаты Бена?

— Эхей, бро! Твои любимые пончики с доставкой на дом! — Довольный Диего ворвался в комнату и сразу же притих, заметив, чтоб брат, похоже, спит. Освободил место на краю стола, поставил коробку и как можно тише вышел, но за дверью сразу же закричал в полную силу.  
— Эй, Бен! Твои пончики прибыли! Последние забрали! Практически вырвали из рук другого покупателя…

Голос Второго отдалялся, а Клаус, выбравшись из-под одеяла, несколько минут не мигая смотрел на ни в чём не повинную картонную коробку бледно-розового цвета. Толкнул её резко и нервно, так что она упала со стола, а пончики рассыпались по полу. Но парню не было до них дела и забитый от плача нос не почувствовал слабый запах апельсинового джема.

Слова не помогали, а физически противостоять Ужасу он не мог. Оставался лишь один верный способ сбежать.

Он снова нашёл в ящике тот самый пакетик. Покатал несколько таблеток в ладони и забросил в рот.

Теперь ему не будет страшно.  
Теперь Клаусу всё равно.


End file.
